Perfect For Each Other
by bluetopaz19
Summary: see what happens when dezarae's four year old daughter angela runs off at the mall and dezarae get matt and jeff to help look for her. Rated pg cause there's a couple of curse words. bear with it cause it's my first story i wrote back in june of last yea
1. Chapter 1

DMATJH  
by dezarae robbins June 22,2000  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh. Angela, where are you? Somebody help me I can't find my daughter. Toshia where is she, you gotta help me find her!" a hysterical Dezarae shouted. Her and Toshia were at the mall with Dezarae's daughter Angela, and Toshia's son Hunter. Angela was four, and Dezarae was 19. Toshia was 18 and Hunter was 9 months.  
"Dez calm down, we'll find her she can't have gone to far." Toshia said trying to calm her down. "Excuse me miss, what's wrong?" a security guard asked as he walked up to them. Dezarae was now a little calmer and answered, "Yes my daughter dissapeared. She's only four years old. Can you help us find her please?" The security guard said sure and asked for a description of what she looked like. Dezarae showed him a picture. After he called in a description of Angela they all set off in different directions to look for her.  
Dezarae walked towards the toystore. "Excuse me. By any chance can you two guys help me. I'll repay you somehow if you want. My 4 year old daughter Angela is wandering around somewhere in this mall all by herself. Can you two help me find her please?" Dezarae asked and showed the guys a picture of her. The guys said sure they'd be happy to help. They then told Dezarae their names were Matt and Jeff. Dezarae told them her name. The guys split up and Dezarae continued on to the toy store.  
Toshia was walking towards the opposite end of the mall pushing Hunter in a stroller. She was walking in every store she saw looking for Angela. As she was looking she ran into a guy. "Oh my I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Um by any chance have you seen this little girl walking around here anywhere?" she said. "No sorry miss I haven't."the guy replied. "Okay thanks anyways." Toshia said and walked off.  
Matt went the same direction as Dezarae but they were each on different sides. They were both going in every store asking people if they had seen a little girl walking around by herself. Matt was just about to go into the big toystore at the end of the mall when he saw Dezarae walking towards him. "No luck huh?" he asked. Dezarae who looked like she was on the verge of tears shook her head no. They both walked in the toystore. Matt went one direction and Dezarae went the other. Matt was walking back by the tree houses when he thought he heard a little girl crying. He walked over and saw Angela. "Hey what's wrong honey?" he asked. "I... can't.... find... my... mommmmmmmyyyyyy!!" she said starting to cry again. Matt asked the little girl if her name was Angela, and her mom's name was Dezarae. Angela told him yes. "Well Angela how about you come with me and I'll take you to your mommy." Matt said. Angela's eyes brightened and she smiled. But quickly as the smile came it went. "I'm sorry mister but my mommy telled me I'm not supposed to go anywhere with people I don't know." Angela said. Matt smiled and told her she had a smart Mommy. While he was sitting there with Angela, a lady that worked there was walking by. "Excuse me miss. Could you page someone for me." Matt said. The woman stared at him for a minute and said, "You're Matt Hardy! Wow this is so cool. Sure Mr. Hardy, anything for you." Matt chuckled. "Okay I need for you to page Dezarae and tell her to come back to the tree houses."he said. The woman left and Matt heard the page. Next thing he knew he saw Dezarae running in a dead sprint towards him. She saw Angela and picked her up. "Honey, why did you wander off. You know how worried and scared Mommy was?" she said. Angela was just so happy that her mom was back. Matt just stood there watching with a big smile on his face. Dezarae turned towards him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Matt. I'm gonna repay you and your friend somehow for taking time to help me find my daughter." Matt told her she didn't have to but she insisted. They decided they had better go find Toshia and Jeff.   
As they were walking Angela said "Mommy, that man looks like the on in the picture hanging on Aunt Toshia's room." Dezarae started laughing. She looked at Matt and thought for a minute. "You know what Ang. I think you might be right." she said. They both walked in silence next to Matt trying to figure out exactly which picture and who he was. They came upon Jeff first. He saw them and smiled when he saw that Dezarae was carrying Angela. "So I see you found your daughter." he said looking at Dezarae. Dezarae smiled and said yes. She gave Jeff a hug and thanked him and matt for helping her. "Since I don't have any money on me to pay you, the least i can do is buy you dinner or make you dinner." Dezarae said. They both agreed. So they set off once again, this time in search of Toshia and Hunter.  
"Toshia, we found her. Well Matt found her." Dezarae hollered to Toshia. Toshia walked over to Dezarae and grabbed Angela hugging her. "Hey sweetheart you scared your mommy and me." Toshia said. "Aunt Toshia, that guy looks like the one on your wall." Angela said. Toshia looked at the two guys that were standing with Dezarae. They just smiled at her. All of a sudden Toshia's face turned red and she laughed. "Your right honey they do!" Dezarae was confused, Matt saw this and took it upon himself to explain. "Are you a wrestling fan?" he asked. Now Dezarae knew who they guys were. They were The Hardy Boyz. "Man now I really owe you guys. Thank you so much." Dezarae said. The guys told her it was ok. The only repay they needed was that dinner she promised. Dezarae laughed and said okay. They walked to the mall office to let them know they found Angela. Then they all walked out to the parking lot to leave.  
"Where are you guys parked at?" Toshia asked. "Were parked right down there."Jeff said pointing. They walked the girls to their cars. Dezarae put Angela in her car while Toshia put Hunter in his carseat in her car. They then both got in their cars. Dezarae pulled up beside Matt's car and told him to follow behind Toshia. Matt said okay and got in his car. Jeff was already in the passenger seat waiting. Matt started his car and pulled out following behind Toshia while Dezarae had already left.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." Angela said. Dezarae replied "Okay honey as soon as we get home I'll make you a sandwich." They were the first ones to get back. Dezarae pulled into her spot in the driveway and turned off her car. She got out and walked aroundt o get Angela out. When they got to the front door and was about to go in Dezarae heard a car pull up. She turned around and saw her other sister Lindsey. She waved and got out of her car. "Hey Lindsey how ya doing today? My days has been pretty much everything. Dezarae said. Lindsey laughed and waddles in the house behind Dezarae. Lindsey was 6 months pregnant. "Where's Toshia and Hunter at?" she asked. Dezarae told her everything that happened that day. She then told her Toshia should be home any second. When she said that she heard Toshia and the guys pull up. "Mommy, mommy Aunt Toshia's home can I go outside with her?" Angela asked Dezarae with pleading eyes. Dezarae told her sure. Lindsey and Dezarae got up and followed her out the front door. "Ooh you're right Dez that guy is pretty hot." Lindsey whispered. Dezarae chuckled and walked outside and started chasing Angela around the yard. "Lindsey what are you doing here. Man your fat!" Toshia said laughing. Lindsey smacked her. "That's cause I'm 6 months pregnant ya weirdo." she said. Lindsey then walked over to the two guys and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Lindsey. I am their older sister. Nice to meet you." She said. "Well nice to meet you too Lindsey. I'm Matt and that is my brother Jeff." Matt replied. Lindsey then tanked them both for helping look for her niece.   
"Matt, Matt save me." Angela yelled running behind Matt. He picked her up and told her he'd keep her safe. Dezarae, Toshia, and Lindsey were kinda shocked because Angela was usually shy around people she had just met but she was running like a wild animal around Matt and Jeff. "Well how bout we go in the house before the nosey neighbors start getting nosy." Toshia said. Everyone followed Toshia in the house. Lindsey was carrying Hunter and Matt was still carrying Angela. "Matt wanna see my bedroom?" Angela asked Matt with a hopeful look on her face. He chuckled and told her to lead the way. Dezarae was about to tell Matt he didn't have to, when Jeff interrupted her. He said "Matt always has loved kids. I swear one day he's gonna make a great dad." Dezarae smiled. "Yeah I can tell." she said. After Angela showed Matt her room and her toys they went back out to the Kitchen with everyone else.  



	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"So what do ya'll like to eat?" Dezarae asked. Lindsey and Toshia looked up from a magazine they were looking at and they both smiled and told her she should make her famous homemade pizza. "Ooh, you make homemade pizza?" Jeff said. Dezarae told him yes. Both Matt and Jeff said they wanted her to make it. Dezarae told them okay. "Angela want to help me make pizza?" Dezarae asked her daughter. Angela told her only if Matt would help too. Matt laughed and told Angela that he'd love to help. Toshia, Lindsey, and Jeff took Hunter outside.  
"So where's Hunter's father if you don't mind my asking?" Jeff said. Toshia told him it was okay and told him that her boyfriend, and Dezarae's boyfriend was coming home from work one night and got hit head on by a drunk driver. It almost killed them but when they recovered they decided they didn't want to be tied down now. They had their whole life ahead of them. They still come and see their kids. But Dezarae and her understood and didn't hold it against them. Meanwhile Dezarae was inside telling Matt the same story.  
"So what are you and Matt doing here in Eugene?" Lindsey asked Jeff. "I'm not sure. We had a while off and a friend of ours told us that it was ncie here. His fiancee lives here."He replied. Toshia asked him who his friend was. Jeff said "You know Evan Karagias, he works in WCW?" "You know my Evan?!?!" Lindsey said excitedly. "He's my fiancee. This is his baby in here."she said pointing at her stomach. Jeff chuckled and replied, "Wow it's a small world after all." All 3 of them started laughing.  
"Mommy, I gotta go potty."Angela whispered in her mom's ear. Dezarae looked at Matt and asked him if he could keep an eye on the pizza. Matt told her sure and she grabbed Angela's hand and took her to the bathroom. Angela washed her hands after she was done and went out to her room to find her mom. "Mommy."Angela siad walking into the room. "I really like Matt. He's cute." Dezarae laughed and told Angela she agreed. The two of them walked back into the kitchen where Matt was waiting.  
"Pizza's done!" Dezarae yelled out the backdoor. Everyone jumped up and went in the house to get some pizza. After everyone was sitting at the table Dezarae put the pizza on it. Everyone took a piece. Dezarae handed Angela a piece. "Wow Dezarae this is the best pizza I've ever eaten."Jeff said. Dezarae smiled. "Thank you. It's cause it's cooked with love." she said and laughed. When they were all done eating and full they all went outback. Dezarae looked at her watch and said "I'll be back in a little while. I gotta get Angela in bed." Everyone told her ok.  
"Mommy will you tell me a story?" Angela asked. "Of course sweety, that's what I'm here for."Dezarae replied. Dezarae got Angela dressed in her pajamas and tucked her into bed. "Honey what book do you want me to read you?" Dezarae asked. "I want you to make one up about an elephant and a turtle." Angela replied. Dezarae chuckled and said okay. Dezarae was in the middle of the story when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in." Dezarae hollered. The door opened and Matt walked in. "Hey sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say goodnight to your daughter." he said. "It's ok. I'm sure she wants to asy goodnight to you too." Dezarae replied. Matt told Angela goodnight and was about to leave the room when Angela stopped him. "Do you wanna stay and listen to Mommy's story?" she asked. Matt chuckled and said sure.  
Dezarae got to the end of the story and saw that Angela was asleep. Her and Matt got up and left the room and went back outside with everyone else. "Where's Toshia?" Dezarae asked. Lindsey told her she went in cause Hunter was crying. Dezarae said oh. "Hey Dez guess what. They are friends with Evan!" Lindsey told her. "Whoa it's a small world!" Dezarae laughed. Jeff laughed and said "That's exactly what I said."  
Time came for the guys to leave. "Well it's been fun today. I'm glad I met you today. Maybe we can hang out again tomorrow or something."Matt said to Dezarae. "Sure that sounds like fun. But I gotta work tomorrow from 10a.m. til 2p.m." Dezarae told him. "Toshia, or Lindsey which one of you is watching Angela tomorrow?" she asked. "I can't I have a doctors appointment." Lindsey said. "And I was gonna go somewhere with Jeff." Toshia said. "Okay, I guess I can take her to work with me then." Dezarae replied. "Since Jeff will be with Toshia tomorrow I won't have anything to do so I'd be more than happy to watch Angela until you get off work." Matt said to her. Dezarae was hesitant for a minute, and then told him if he really wanted to he could. She told Matt to be at the house by 9:30. Matt agreed and told everyone goodbye. Matt and Jeff got in their car and drove away. "Well I should probably be heading home too. Evan is supposed to be calling." Lindsey said. Dezarae and Toshia hugged her and told her to drive safely. After she droff off Dezarae walked in the house with Toshia following behind her.  
Dezarae was in her room getting ready for bed when Angela walked in and said "Mommy I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" "Yes honey go crawl in my bed and I'll be there in a second." Dezarae said to her daughter. After she brushed her hair she went and crawled in bed. Angela was already asleep. Dezarae turned off the light and layed down. She eventually drifted off to sleep. Toshia was in her room already asleep. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
"Beeep, beeep, beeep." the alarm clock sounded on the nightstand   
next to Dezarae's bed. She reached over and turned it off. She rolled   
over and saw her daughter staring at her. "Goodmorning baby, how'd my   
angel sleep last night?" Dezarae asked hugging her daughter. Angela   
hugged her back and said she slept well. They both got up and went in   
the kitchen to get some breakfast. When they got in the kitchen they   
saw Toshia already in there feeding Hunter. "Hey Tosh, how's my little  
nephew?" Dezarae said kissing the top of her nephew's head. Angela   
walked up and hugged Toshia like she does every morning. "Goodmorning  
Aunt TOshia."she said. Toshia hugged her back and told her to sit at  
her spot so she could eat her breakfast. Angela did as she was told   
and waited patiently for her breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast  
punkin?" Dezarae asked. Angela told her she wanted cereal. So Dezarae  
poured herself and Angela some cereal and sat down at the table to   
eat.  
"Mommy, do you have to go to work today?" Angela asked. "Yes   
sweetheart I have to work til 2 and then I'll be home." Dezarae told   
her. Angela asked if she was gonna be with her Aunt Lindsey today.   
Dezarae told her no, she was having someone else babysit her today. Who  
mommy, who?" Angela asked getting excited. Dezarae and Toshia laughed.  
Dezarae told her she'd have to wait and see. After they all finished   
breakfast Dezarae and Toshia cleared the table and washed the dishes  
while Angela played peek-a-boo with Hunter. "So what are you and Jeff  
planning on doing today?" Dezarae asked. "Oh we'll probably take Hunter   
to the park or something."Toshia replied. When they were done with the  
dishes Dezarae took Angela to get her dressed for the day. She dressed  
her in blue denim shorts and a black tank-top. Then Dezarae went to her  
room to get ready for work. She took a shower, did her hair and makeup   
and then picked out her outfit for work. She picked out a pair of blue  
carpenter jeans, and a black tank-top.She put her scrub top on and then   
nike's. By the time she was done getting dressed it was almost 9:30.  
She walked out of her bedroom and hollered, "Toshia your gonna have to   
move your car so I can get mine out of the driveway." Toshia tossed the  
keys to Dezarae and asked her to do it. "I'll be right back babydoll."   
Dezarae said to Angela when she asked where she was going. Angela told   
her ok. Dezarae walked out the front door and walked straight to  
Toshia's car. She got in, started it up and moved it next to hers. She  
turned off the car and went back in the house.   
Dezarae put Toshia's keys on the counter and went in the playroom with   
her daughter. "Angela come give me a hug, I'm gonna have to go to work in a  
few minutes."Dezarae said. As she was sitting there with her daughter she heard  
the phone ring. Toshia answered it. Dezarae could hear Toshia talking but she   
couldn't tell what she was saying. "Dezarae Chris is on the phone."Toshia  
yelled. Dezarae jumped up and ran into the kitchen to the phone. "Hello..  
how are you?" Dezarae said into the phone. Chris is Angela's father and he called to  
tell Dezarae that he was coming to town and wanted to drop by to see his daughter.  
Dezarae told him he could, then she asked when he would be there. Chris  
told her he would be there about 4 that afternoon. Dezarae said ok, then  
she told him what's been going on and what happened the day before. While  
Dezarae was talking to Chris on the phone she heard the doorbell ring.  
She answered the door while still talking on the phone, she saw that it was  
Matt and Jeff. Dezarae motioned for them to come in. After they came in Dezarae  
shut the door and went back to the kitchen. She talked to Chris for awhile  
longer then she said, "Well Chris it was nice talking to you. I have to go  
to work now or I'll be late. When you get in town call my cell phone and let me know  
and then If I'm not home we can meet somewhere so you can spend some time   
with Anglea." Chris told her okay. Dezarae asked him if he wanted to talk to Angela  
He told her yeah. "Angela, your daddy's on the phone, he wants to talk to you."  
she yelled. Angela came running in the room yelling "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"  
Dezarae handed her the phone and went to talk to Matt.   
She walked in the living room and saw Jeff playing with Hunter and  
Matt sitting on the couch talking to Toshia. "Hey guys I gotta get runnin   
or I'll be late for work. Chris is coming to town today at 4, and he wants  
to see Angela. I don't know if Scotty will be with him because I didn't ask.   
You can go ask him cause he's still talking to Angela. Matt you can take her  
to the park if you want or you can just hang around here, it's up to you.  
There's food in the kitchen eat whatever you want. I gotta go, thanks again for  
watching Angela for me." Dezarae said. Matt told her okay and she was welcome.  
Toshia went in the kitchen to ask Chris if Scotty was coming into town.  
Chris told her yeah. Toshia said okay and handed the phone back to Angela.  
Dezarae told everyone bye and went in the kitchen to grab her purse and keys.  
"Bye Angela, I love you. You be good for Matt okay." she told her daughter.   
"Okay mommy." Angela replied. So she hollered bye to everyone else and left for  
work.  
Back at the house Toshia and Jeff were getting stuff ready to leave   
while Matt was talking to Chris cause Angela handed him the phone. Chris  
and Matt had met each other a couple times so they knew each other. They  
were surprised. Chris said he had to hang up so Matt gave the phone back  
to Angela so she could tell him bye. After she did Matt hung up the phone.  
"Hey Toshia, so Angela's dad is Chris Kanyon?"Matt said to her. Toshia  
looked at him and said "Yeah, do you know him?" Matt told her yea. "Whoa  
that is too weird. You know Evan, you know Dezarae's ex , and my ex too."   
Toshia said. "You mean you ex is Scotty? That means he's Hunter's father." Matt said.  
They talked about them for awhile until Toshia and Jeff were ready to leave.   
Jeff picked up Hunter and Toshia carried everything out to the car. They got in   
the car and drove off.  



	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
woo i got a review from someone named beth, asking for more chapters of the story to be posted so i decided hey i'll post more. thanks for reviewing the story by the way. i wasn't sure if anyone was reading it or even liked it. So to beth thanks. your rock girl!:)  
  
  
  
"Angela, what do you wanna do while your mommy's at work? Matt asked. Angela told him she wanted to watch cartoons so Matt and Angela went in the living room and watched cartoons for awhile.  
When Dezarae got to work she decided to call home and see how things were going. She dialed her number. The phone rang three times before it was answered. Dezarae heard Matt say hello. "Matt hey, it's me Dezarae. I was just calling to see how things are going." she said. Matt laughed and replied. "Your a worry wart aren't ya?! You just left about 15 minutes ago." Dezarae chuckled. "I know, I know. She's my baby what do you expect. Anyways I gotta go. I'll call later when I'm on my lunch break ok. Tell Angela I love her. Bye."she said. Matt told her okay then said bye and they both hung up.  
"Hey Cyan how are things going today?" Dezarae asked one of her patients. Dezarae was a nurse at the hospital. She worked in the pediatrics ward taking care of the kids. Cyan was one of her favorites. She was a 16 year old girl, and she too was a wrestling fan. Cyan was in the hospital because she had cancer. "I'm doing okay. I'm a little bummed though." Cyan replied. Dezarae walked over to her and gave her a hug, and asked her why she was bummed out. "Well, my friend Karry got tickets to go to a Matchbox20 concert and she wanted me to go but I can't because Dr. Bill says he doesn't want me to be in a loud arena with a lot of people."Cyan replied. Dezarae chuckled and said "Oh hun I'm sorry, but you know Dr. Bill, He wantes to make sure all his patients are taken care of." "Yeah, yeah I know."Cyan replied laughing. "Oh man Cy,I had the worst and best day of my life yesterday."Dezarae said. Cyan asked her about it and Dezarae told her about Angela running off and how she had a couple of really cute guys helping her find Angela. And that right now one of them was babysitting her. "Wow, Dez, that would be scary. So whose the guys?" Cyan asked. "Well if ya want I can have the guy who's babysitting Angela come down here and you can meet him. His name is Matt."Dezarae replied. Cyan told her sure. Dezarae said okay and told Cyan that she had to make her rounds but she'd be back later. Cyan told her bye and started flipping through the channels until she came upon wrestling. Dezarae chuckled and left the room.  



	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Toshia and Jeff decided to take Hunter to the zoo. When they got   
their Toshia set up his stoller and was about to put Hunter in it   
when Jeff asked if he could carry him. "Sure. You sure have taken a   
liking to my sun."She said. "I know he's just so cute and innocent."Jeff said.  
Toshia giggled and got the rest of Hunter's stuff out of the car. They  
then walked towards the entrance. Jeff paid the admission to get in  
and Toshia tried to pay him back but he wouldn't let her. She told him   
that she was buying lunch since he paid their way in. Jeff and Toshia   
walked around the zoo with Hunter giggling and making noises at all   
the animals. By the time it was noon they had walked around the whole   
zoo and decided to go get something to eat. They both agreed on Mcdonalds.  
So they got in the car and drove off to eat.  
"Matt, I'm hungry."Angela said. "Okay sweetie, what do you say we go  
find you something to eat then."Matt replied. Angela jumped up grabbed  
his hand and led the way to the kitchen. When they got in there the   
phone rang. Matt answered the phone and said hello. He heard Dezarae   
talking on the other end. "Hey Matt, Just called to see how things are  
going." she said. "Pretty good, just came in the kitchen to get Angela  
some lunch."Matt replied. "Well how bout you two come eat lunch with  
me." Dezarae said. Matt said sure and got directions on where to go.  
He hung up the phone and Told Angela that they were gonna go have lunch  
with her mommy. Angela started jumping up and down. Matt laughed and picked  
her up. "Come one ya little munchkin."He said. They got in Matt's car and drove  
to the hospital to eat lunch with Dezarae.  
When they got there Dezarae was standing outside waiting for them.  
She watched as Matt got out of the car and then got Angela out. She thought   
to herself how she'd like a guy like him one day. Her thoughts were   
interrupted by her daughter running up to her yelling "Mommy, mommy   
can we go see Cyan?" Dezarae laughed and said but of course. So the   
three of them went to eat lunch first, and then they were gonna go   
see Cyan. Matt got a turkey sandwich, and Dezarae and Angela got   
roastbeek sandwiches. Dezarae also got 2 bowls of potato salad. She  
gave one to Matt and she was gonna share the other one with Angela.   
While they were eating Dr. Bill walked up to Dezarae and said. "Dez,   
Cyan's up in her room eating lunch by herself. She asked me to come   
get you and make you go eat lunch with her so get up there now. You   
can bring your friend but I'm keeping your daughter."Dezarae laughed  
and said okay. "No mommy, don't let Dr. Bill keep me."Angela giggled.  
"Oh Dr. Bill, this is a friend of mine. His name is Matt."Dezarae said.   
Dr. Bill told Matt hello and Matt said hi back. After Dr Bill walked off  
Dezarae stood up and grabbed her tray and Angela's hand. "Come on   
Matt, you can come and meet Cyan. She's one of the sweetest girls you will  
ever meet. She's here cause she has cancer, but I know she will be happy   
to meet you. She's a wrestling fan. Her favorite wrestler is Shannon Moore."  
she said. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
Lindsey was at home getting ready for her drs. appointment when she heard  
the phone ring. "Hello."She answered. "Hey baby, how are you?" She heard Evan  
say on the other end. "Evan!! I'm fine, just getting ready for my doctors  
appointment. Where are you?" She asked. Evan told her that he was in his car.  
While she was talking to him the doorbell rang. "Evan can you hold on for a   
minute. Someone's at the door."Lindsey said. He told her yeah So Lindsey set  
down the phone and answered the door. "SURPRISE!" the person said. "Evan! I'm   
so happy that your here!" Lindsey said hugging him. Evan laughed and hugged  
her back. Lindsey finished getting ready and then her and Evan left for the  
doctors. "Oh by the way hun, Shane, Kyla, and Shannon are gonna be here a little  
later. I told Shane that him and Kyla could stay here and I told Shannon he could  
stay at your sisters. I hope that's ok."Evan said. Lindsey replied "Yeah it's fine   
with me. I'm sure my sister's won't mind if Shannon stays there beings to how  
him and Dez are best friends and he practically lives there anyways." They got   
in the car and drove off down the road.  
"Jeff stop before I dump my pop in your hair."Toshia said laughing. Jeff   
was throwing french fries at her. Jeff started laughing and told her ok. After  
they finished their lunch they decided to head back to Dezarae's and Toshia's  
hosue. So they put Hunter in his car seat and buckled him in, and headed home.  
When they got there Toshia told Jeff that she had to go put Hunter down for  
his nap. Jeff said okay. After she put Hunter in his bed she asked Jeff if he   
wanted to go swimming. "Sure, but where at. We can't leave your son here by   
himself."Jeff said. Toshia laughed and told Jeff to follow her. So he got off   
the couch and followed her. When they got to the backdoor Toshia pushed a   
button and the deck started moving. Underneath of the deck was a big swimming  
pool. "See we don't have to leave my baby here all by himself."Toshia said.  
Jeff just looked at her and told her that was pretty cool. Jeff changed into  
shorts while Toshia changed into her silver two piece. When she walked out the   
backdoor Jeff was already sitting out there waiting for her. Jeff looked up  
at Toshia and whistled. Toshia walked past him and pushed him in the pool.  
Jeff came up sputtering for air while Toshia was sitting on the ground smiling  
innocently at him. "Sorry, I slipped."She said. Jeff replied. "Sure ya did hun,  
sure ya did." "Uh, did you just call me hun?" Toshia asked. "Yeah wanna make  
something of it?" Jeff asked laughing. Toshia told him no. He told her to   
come get in the pool with him. So she got up and walked down the steps into the  
pool. They both started splashing eachother. Toshia climbed out of the pool  
and climbed up on the balcony by her room. "Toshia, what are you doing. Your  
not gonna jump off there are you?"Jeff said nervously. Toshia just shrugged her   
shoulders and checked in on Hunter. She then walked over and stood up on the  
railing and jumped into the pool. Jeff just stood their in the pool not moving  
until Toshia swam up to him and splashed. "Oh my goodness.You scared me so   
bad."Jeff yelled. Toshia laughed and hugged him. "Awww, I didn't know you cared.  
I guess if me jumping off the balcony up there scared ya, then I better not  
jump off the roof."She said. "Well I do, and you better not or I'll break   
your legs."Jeff replied. They swam around for a while longer and Toshia said   
she needed to get out for awhile cause she was getting tired. Jeff said he was  
too. After they dried off, Toshia pushed the button so the deck would move back   
over the pool. "Jeff if you want you can go down in Shannon's room and take  
a nap, I'm sure he won't mind since he's never here."Toshia said. "Okay, that  
sounds good. Who's Shannon?" Jeff asked. "Shannon is a friend of ours. He   
stays here whenever he's in town. You probably know him. Shannon Moore. Shane  
and Kyla usually stay at Evan and Lindsey's house. And since they only have a   
three bedroom house and we have a 4 bedroom plus we made the basement into a  
bedroom we let Shannon have it. Him and Dez have known each other for about  
15 years."Toshia explained. Jeff told her yeah he knew Shannon. They grew up   
together. "Cool."Toshia said. She showed Jeff the way to Shannon's room, and  
then went to check on Hunter cause she thought she heard him crying. 


	7. Chapter 7

This is the 7th chapter. Sorry to everyone who's been reading this story , that i haven't updated in awhile. I moved and then I've been working and so I finally have time to update it on here. So i hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Knock , knock Cyan you have a couple visitors."Dezarae said as she walked in the room with Angela behind her. Matt stood right outside the door so Cyan wouldn't see him yet. "Hey Dez, I was beginning to wonder if Dr.Bill gave you my message. Hey Angela get up here and give me a hug."Cyan said. Angela crawled up on the bed next to Cyan hugged her and said "Cyan you look pretty today." "Oh thank you honey. You look pretty too!" Cyan replied. She then looked at Dezarae and said. "Dez I thought you said that Matt guy that you thought was cutae was watching Angela today?" Dezarae's face turned red and she said "Thanks Cy for telling him what I said." Dezarae then opened the door to reveal Matt standing there with a smile on his face. "So you think I'm cute huh." He said. Dezarae laughed said, "Yep I guess the secrets out. Thanks to my darling Cyan over there. Cyan this is that cute guy Matt I was telling you about, Matt this is Cyan."She then grabbed her's and Angela's lunch and told Angela to sit down in the chair and finish her lunch. Angela did as she was told.   
"Oh my gosh. You're Matt Hardy!!!" Cyan exclaimed. Matt chuckled and told her yes he was. "Can I have a hug?" Cyan asked Matt. Matt told her of course and put his food down to give her a hug. They then all sat in Cyan's room eating their lunch and talking. After Dezarae was done eating her lunch she told Matt that she needed to get back to work. "Okay" he replied. "Angela honey, come give mommy a hug ok. I'll let you stay here for awhile longer then I want Matt to take you home so you can take a nap so you can go visit you're daddy when he gets here okay."Dezarae said. "Ok mommy. I love you. Have fun working." Angela replied. Dezarae then looked at Cyan and said. "You finish you're lunch young lady or you will not watch Shannon wrestle anymore!" Cyan started laughing and said 'Well in that case I'll eat it all, and his food too!" Matt looked at Cyan. "I don't think so. I'm stingy when it comes to my food!" he said. Dezarae chuckled and told them bye. As she was walking down the hall she saw Lindsey and Evan. Dezarae hollered "EVAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" and took off running and jumped on him. 


End file.
